Ichigo's cat lover
by Spiderfanatic
Summary: Ichigo is molested by a female grimmjow


FemGrimmjowXIchig

* * *

Ichigo felt the immense spiritual pressure hit him he gazed up a blue haired woman slowly decending from an opening in the sky "Who the hell are you"

"mmm Strawberry" she said licking her lips "Come to me my pretty little strawberry"

"I am not a fucking strawberry you blue haird bitch" Ichigo said rushing at the woman ready to bring his sword down on he head raising it up only to haver her tackle him and wrap her arms around him

"Simply wonderfull" she said rubbing her head against his chest " I bet with a little coaching you could really please a woman do tell me what is your name"

"Get off me you fucknig pervert" Ichigo said trying to pry the woman off him forgetting his blade

"Tell me your name and ill let go" she said drawing in a deep breathe smelling him

"Ichigo Kurosaki" Ichigo said desperately wanting the woman off him "hey let go you said youd let go"

"I lied big shocker" she said continueing to take in his scent "Your enough to make a woman change her religion" she purred slideing her hands down to his hips and forced his hips foreward against hers

"Hey hey let me go damn it" Ichigo said struggleing against her only makeing her feel his erection more

"Damn both your swords are big and thick huh" she teased leaning forward and licking his neck "You taste as good as you smell"

"What tha hell are you doing" Tousen said appearing behind them

"Tousen" she said not releasing the boy who seemed stunned by the lick "I claiming whats mine" she said rubbing affectionately against Ichigo

"What i am not yours i am nobodies" Ichigo said raising his sword to swing at Tousen knowing him to be very dangerous and the one he needed to take out first he swung missing him

"I will slay you" Tousen said drawing his sword

"don't you fucking touch him" she roared finally letting Ichgo go he quickly took a defensive stance "I'll kill you" She roared chargeing at him slashing wildly

"This is treason" Tousen said shocked by her behaviour that was insane even by her standards" Grimmjow cease immediately "

"Go fuck yourself" Grimmjow screamed managing to land a kick

"Ichigo whats going on" Rukia asked watching the Espada fight the rogue shinmigami

"Umm i am not sure but the girl just betrayed Aizen" Ichigo said pointing at her

"I got feeling your leaving something out" Rukia said as Tousen retreated

"Umm wellll she is kinda trying to rape me" Ichigo said jerking relzing the girl had flashed stepped behind him

"Mine bitch stay three feet away" Grimmjow barked cuddleing up to his side rubbing her head against him much like a cat

"I am not sure what to do about this" Rukia said watching the arrancar molest Ichigo

-----Several hours later---------------

"Ichigo" Grimmjow said clinging to Ichigo's arm "i missed you" she said enjoying the feel of her new body against his

"Grimmjow you were away from me for five minutes" Ichigo mumbled noticeing her face was much prettier without the mask

"I don't see why i have to put on this stupid thing" Grimmjow said touching the spot on her face where her mask once was

"They don't trust you and sealing you inside a ggia where your powerless made the most sense" Ichigo said tuggin his arm so she would walk with him the Shinmigami weren't fools they had every intention of taking advantage of a defecting agent especially a high ranked one and would milk her for all the information they could but they had to be cautious it could all be a trap

"I get to stay with you right strawberry boy" Grimmjow said reaching for the button on his pants " I promise to pay rent'

"stop that" Ichigo mumbled pulling her hand away Grimmjow quckly tangled her fingers with his

"I get it your nervous never been with a woman before thats all right mama will take care of you" Grimmjow said continueing to hold his hand even as he continued to try and tug away from her

"Your sleeping on a cot in the lower part of my house" Ichigo mumbled changeing the subject

"Alone" Grimmjow asked putting on her innocent face

"Yes alone" Ichigo said blushing furiously

"But i get so cold at night if i am alone" Grimmjow said pouting

"I'll get you a nice thermal blanket we keep for hypothemic patients" Ichigo coming to his house he fumbled with his keys he found it difficult to get the proper key with only one hand he finally managed to get the key and opened the door slowly he walked in slowly and noticed a note _"Went to hospital to help with a patient of mine that transfered there later boy no parties" _

"You know i heard the best thing for hypothermia is body heat mabye you can share some" Grimmjow said purring seductively

"Please i am tired just sleep on the cot for tonight" Ichigo said sighing heavily

"Okay i'll get on the cot" Grimmjow said jumping into it and laying down as provactively as she possibly could pulling up on her skirt to exposeing her panties

"I am going to bed" Ichigo mumbled jogging up the stairs why

-----------the next morning--------

"Ichigo wake up" Yuzu said opening his door "Daaaaaaaaaaaad" Yuzu screamed running out of the room

"Huh" ichigo said looking to his side he saw Grimmjow clinging to him desperately "Grimmjow" Ichigo yelled suddenly realizing what Yuzu had seen Him in bed with a girl a girl who was naked

"Hmm Ichigo why are you making such a ruckus" Grimmjow asked raiseing up useing the sheet to barely cover her breast

"It is true Ichigo my son you have finally become a man and landed yourself a real babe" Isshin said gawking at Grimmjow

"Hi i am Grimmjow"Grimmjow said smileing at Isshin

"What a lovely name new daughter" Isshin said stepping forward before Ichigo drop kicked him out

"Nothing happened"Ichigo said looking back at Grimmjow with the talk and die glare "Go down stairs i'll explain everything"

"I love it when your bossy" Grimmjow said laying back down "Come back to bed i am getting cold"

"Put some damn cloths on you psychopath" Ichigo roared wondering how much damage he had done to Yuzu's mind "We are going down to breakfast and i am gonna tell them the truth and then some lies about who you are"

"But but i want sexy time with my ichigo" Grimmjow said as he tossed her cloths

"We got to fix things with my family damn it" Ichigo said bitterly angry at the woman

"Oh you want me to meet your family i see" Grimmjow said getting dressed quickly and following Ichigo down the stairs

"Okay look this is Grimmjow i did not sleep with her" Ichigo said gesturing toward her

"Unfortunately not why do you have to be such a prude" Grimmjow said decideing to humor him

"She is here because she has no where else to go and if its alright with you guys she is gonna stay here" Ichigo said pausing looking at Grimmjow "and she is gonna sleep on a cot and no elses bed" Ichigo said ordeirng at her

"My boy is not a man then" Isshin said disappointed "But i still have a new daughter Grimmjow my sweet" Isshin said hugging the petite girl

"Do i call you daddy to" Grimmjow said huggin him back

"You can call me daddy if you like" Isshin said blissfully unaware of what or who she really was " We must go shopping for school uniforms and send you off to karakaru highschool i'll call them immediately"

"Ichigo why do you keep bringing women home with" Karin asked makeing an observation

"I am jsut helping someone in need thats it" Ichigo said not appreciateing the acusation


End file.
